Frank Castle (Earth-58732)
Frank Castle, Jr. is an FBI agent and a former U.S. Army Delta Force operator who became the vigilante known as the Punisher, after his family was slaughtered by gunmen hired by Tampa crime boss Howard Saint. Biography ''The Punisher Former Delta Force operative and FBI undercover agent Frank Castle had it all: a loving family, a great life and an upcoming desk job. On his final assignment, Castle plays his undercover role perfectly, but the operation spins out of control and a young man, Bobby Saint, is inadvertently killed. Unfortunately, Bobby is soon revealed to actually be one of the two sons of Howard Saint, a ruthless mob boss. Inflamed by the death of their son, Howard and Livia Saint prepare a wholesale mission of vengeance (they do not know that Bobby was not killed by Castle, but betrayed and gunned down by one of his own men). Castle's worst nightmare is about to come true, as Howard Saint's lieutenants perform a massacre at the Castle family reunion; among the victims are Frank's wife, his son and his parents. Castle himself is shot multiple times by the killers, who then leave him for dead after rigging nearby fuel pumps and the dock to explode. Castle is blown off the dock by the shock wave, then is rescued and nursed back to health by a local witchdoctor who was out to sea when the massacre took place. Until this moment, he has spent his entire life adhering strictly to the law. However, even five months after his family's murder, Castle sees that the authorities have no intention of pursuing the men responsible, since Howard Saint has them in his pocket, thus making him and his entire gang above the law. Drawing upon all he has learned in 20 years, Castle sets in motion a diabolical plan to punish all of those responsible. In the process, Saint learns that Castle is alive, and sends Harry Heck and The Russian to kill him, however both are killed by Castle. Howard Saint being shot and fatally wounded in the chest by Castle and killed in the explosion. The burning cars in the parking lot make a shape of the skull similar to the one in his T-shirt. Before Castle left he leaves a portion of Howard Saint's money for his neighbors. His revenge is taken, but now will continue his vigilante mission against others who deserve punishment, known only as the Punisher. Dirty Laundry Frank wakes up in the back of his van, after dreaming about his son being killed. He collects some dirty clothes he wants to wash in a laundry, but he meets some street criminals who just arrived with two cars. One of them, the leader, takes a prostitute and starts beating her, then he takes her to a deserted alley and rapes her. Frank doesn't intervene and proceeds with his laundry. He doesn't react even when the thugs takes a passing boy and start beating him up. After a while, Castle comes out the laundry, and the gang leader tries to scare him with his gun, but he just walks to the shop on the other side of the road. In here, he briefly talks with the owner, a man on a wheelchair who got paralyzed after trying to defend a girl from the same gang; when the man starts complaining about how the whole world is going wrong, Frank buys a Jack Daniel's bottle and comes out of the shop, heading to the thugs, who are now threatening the boy with a knife. Rapidly, Frank kills all the gang members using only his bottle and the knife one of them had. Then, he proceeds to take on the gang leader, breaking his right arm and both his legs. When the thug is helpless on the pavement, Frank starts pouring all the whiskey on him. When he's done, he lights a zippo, asks the thug if he knows the difference between justice and punishment, and walks away, leaving the zippo in front of him. Immediately after, the prostitute the criminal raped some minutes before shows up, takes the lighter and sets fire on him. Just before leaving with his van and his clothes, Frank is stopped by the boy he saved, who tries to give him back a shirt he dropped. Castle tells him he can keep it if he wants, since it has a hole in it. While he goes away, the boy reveals the trademark Punisher shirt. Character traits The Punisher is driven towards eradicating organized crime. He is merciless towards his enemies and ruthless in his actions. As he is concerned, Frank Castle is "dead, he died with his family," that now he is simply the Punisher. However, upon given his name, he still accepts his name all the same. The Punisher is highly skilled in unarmed combat and proficient with most forms of firearms. The Punisher possesses no superhuman abilities and succeeds solely through ingenuity and the rigorous training of his military upbringing, a finely honed killer instinct and an extensive arsenal of weapons culled from fallen foes and allies. Unlike most heroes, Castle has no dual identity, no longer has a "real world" job (a former FBI agent), no known hobbies, and few friends. He spends nearly all of his time planning his next hit, stopping only to recover from injuries or fatigue. Money taken from criminals is used to purchase food, weapons, ammunition, pay the rent of his many safehouses and occasionally pay towards anyone caught in the middle of his missions such as the residents of the apartment building he was staying in when he first went after Saint. He has no superhuman powers. Abilities *'Master Combatant: Thanks to years of strict training and the achievement of physical perfection, The Punisher is a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. Being able to deal with multiple enemies using nothing but his ferocity and skill. *'Master Marksman: '''As a former soldier and FBI agent, The Punisher has a vast range of skill with rifles, pistols, shotguns and even archery, besides being incredibly precise and quick when using them, being able to rapidly detect and neutralize his enemies without having time to react. * * *'Expert Marksman: 'As a former soldier, Frank Castle has a vast range of skill with rifles, pistols, knives explosives and even bowery, besides being incredibly precise and quick when using them, able to rapisdetect and neutralize his enemies without time to react. *'Interrogation Expert: 'The Punisher knows how to break the truth out of his enemies when they're hiding information that may be useful for him by applying any means neccesary, going from physical torture to horrible ways of threatening their lives if they don't cooperate. *'Demolitions Expert: 'The Punisher seems to have a knowledge about preparation and right time for explosions to have a desirable effect, as it was shown when he calculated and carefully selected the cars in the parking lot to blow up in order to make a flaming skull symbol that could've been seen from height. *'Expert Tactician: Armed solely with conventional weapons and motivated by a fanatical hatred for criminals like those who murdered his family, the Punisher has single-handedly incapacitated up to dozens well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. *'High Pain Tolerance: '''Despite his unparalleled skill, The Punisher constantly gets injured during his war against crime, and even with this, he has shown almost superhuman levels of pain tolerance, being able to survive gunshots in spots that would be fatal for anyone, getting beaten to a pulp and still have enough strength to fight back. This is probably due to the pleasure and motivation of killing every single criminal since the day his family was murdered and he was thought to be dead too. * * * * Equipment The Punisher's outfit upon going after Saint for the last time was a form-fitting black Kevlar vest with a large white skull on his chest. Punisher chose not to utilize any costume outside of a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, bulletproof vests, body armor, black battle dress uniforms, and camouflage outfits was worn for the sake of protection or camouflage in urban and wilderness areas Weapons The Punisher employs a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. A vast majority of his weapons have roots in military forces around the world, and typically employs weapons and accessories limited to military operations. The Punisher often customizes his weapons for greater effectiveness with both standard and custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. Relationships *Frank Castle, Sr. - Father; deceased. *Maria Elizabeth Castle - Wife; deceased. *Will Castle - Son; deceased. *Joan - Friend and neighbor. *Dave - Friend and neighbor. *Bumbo - Friend and neighbor. *Mickey Duka - Enemy turned ally. *Jimmy Weeks - Former partner. *Candelaria - Ally. *Howard Saint - Enemy; deceased. *Quentin Glass - Enemy. *The Russian - Enemy; deceased. *Bobby Saint - Enemy; deceased. *John Saint - Enemy; deceased. *Livia Saint - Enemy; deceased. *Harry Heck - Enemy; deceased. *Lincoln - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **The Punisher'' (First appearance) - Thomas Jane **''Dirty Laundry'' (Unofficial) - Thomas Jane Behind the scenes *On the poster, Thomas Jane was credited as Tom Jane, in the end credits, his name was still Thomas. Trivia *Director Jonathan Hensleigh and Avi Arad said in many interviews that Thomas Jane was the first and only actor to be asked to play the title role. Jane initially turned down the role twice, as he did not see himself as a superhero actor. Jane said, when asked the second time to play the Punisher, that he became interested when Arad sent Tim Bradstreet's artwork of the character. After learning more about the Punisher, he accepted. Gallery ''The Punisher punisher12.jpg Punisher Tom Jane1.jpg The_Punisher.jpg punisher-thomas-jane.jpg The_Punisher_(S1-S1).jpg ThePunisher.jpg Punisher movie still 12-1.jpg thomas_jane_as_punisher_small.jpg Untitledpunisher.png punisher-thomas-jane3.jpg 213.png punisherth.jpg punisher_pic1_sm.jpg the-punisher.jpg Thomas-Jane-The-Punisher-Dragonlord-1.jpg|Promotional Image 2004_the_punisher_bradstreet_art_00.jpg|Promotional Image Dirty Laundry'' dirtylaundry.jpg|Frank arrives at the laundry 184512534.jpg|Frank threatens the gang leader with his zippo Dirty-laundry-thomas-jane-returns-as-the-punisher.jpg|Frank leaves as the gang leader burns DIRTY-LAUNDRY.jpg|The boy shows Frank's shirt See Also *Punisher https://community.fandom.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:The Punisher characters Category:Delta Force Operative Category:FBI agents Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with Martial arts skills